A Bittersweet Surprise
by WriterrInTraining
Summary: A decision one night leads to a surprise that Gohan and Videl would never see coming. Will they be able to handle being teenaged parents?
1. A Quick Session

Author's Note: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or any of it's characters. 'Nuff Said.

Okay so i totally failed miserably with my previous fic. Trust me, it was going nowhere. With this one i think i have an idea of where i'm going. Some may like the idea, others may totally want to stab me numerous times for it. But i'm kinda of new to the whole writing thing. I'm aspiring to follow a career that involves writing. It's always been a passion of mine, but i've never really considered it.

Anyway... I present to you..

CHAPTER 1.

Let the story begin :)

* * *

_I wasn't sure when it was but I don't really care either. We had just defeated Majin Buu and I was just glad that my not so normal life could return to it's previous state. It might not be normal but it doesn't matter to me, it's what made my life unique. And I was sure the love of my life didn't mind taking a long leap in it._

* * *

"Gohan do you even remember what tomorrow will be?" Videl asked her now boyfriend.

"Of course I do, how could I forget?" said Gohan.

"Well you didn't exactly remember to come to my house yesterday."

"Videl, I already told you that I had to cancel our plans because I was busy helping my mother re-arrange our house."

"Yeah I know. Sorry. So you remember?"

"Sure. It's our 6 month anniversary tomorrow. Six months. How could I survive?" he said, sarcastically.

"Very funny, Gohan. It's been fun so far hasn't it? I'm really glad we're together Gohan." Videl tried not to blush but her attempt failed.

"Likewise. I love you Videl."

"Me too."

The two leaned closer for a kiss but were interrupted when Mr. Satan rambled into Videl's room. He had been listening to their whole conversation at the other end of her door.

"Videl! Is this what you two do while I give you my trust!? Don't think I won't beat you up little scrawny boy!"

"Daddy. First of all, please respect my privacy! I'm aloud to have a boyfriend if I want to! And second, Gohan is obviously stronger than you and you know it so stop threatening him."

Mr. Satan frowned at the sight of his only daughter becoming such a young woman. Maybe it was time to accept she was growing up and he had no control of that.

"Sorry sweet pea. I'll leave you two alone. But that doesn't mean you can seal the deal boy!"

Gohan blushed fiercely.

"Of course not, sir! We'll wait on our wedding day, trust me!"

"That's what I like to hear! Maybe you're not so bad after all… Gotan?"

"It's Gohan, daddy."

"Right. Well I'll be in the theater room watching clips of my greatest battles."

"Have fun, sir."

Mr. Satan had left his daughter's room and the couple was alone again.

"So… marriage? You really do have faith in this relationship don't you Son Gohan?"

"Of course I do, Videl. I mean after seeing Spopovich beating you up, after almost dying, after seeing you at the end of the whole Buu mess, there's just no way that I could ever doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. My life would just be empty."

It seemed that tears were filling Videl's eyes. She was so touched by every single word that came out of his mouth. She was simply in love with Gohan. Without saying a single word to him, she tackled him onto her bed and began a passionate kissing session. Gohan was in shock. They had made out before, but never like this! He forgot about his shock and just went with the flow. He couldn't resist her.

Things were getting hot and heavier when suddenly there was a knock on Videl's door.

"Shit," cursed Videl, "good thing I locked the door. Who is it?"

"It's me, Videl. Your boyfriend's mother is calling for him."

"Okay daddy hold on." She said as she was putting her shirt back on. Of course she hadn't let Gohan go all the way. That would just be un-classy. She did however let him feel her a little.

'What a tease,' thought Gohan.

Videl opened the door and quickly grabbed the phone from her father and shut the door even quicker. She gave Gohan the phone.

"Hello?" answered Gohan.

"Gohan! You better get home now! It's getting late and you have school tomorrow."

"Okay mom I'll be there soon. See you soon, love you. Bye."

"Gohan? How long were we at it? You're mother wanted you home by 11 and we started this 'little session' of ours at least 30 minutes ago."

"Who cares Videl? It was great!" Gohan said with an accomplished looking smile on his face.

"I'd hate to say it, but it was, wasn't it? Anyway, come on I'll walk you to the front. I know your mother wants grandkids but it seems the only thing that can delay that is your education."

"Funny, right?" he said as they exited her room.

The lovers were now at Videl's front yard and before Gohan could take flight to his home, Videl gave him one last profound kiss.

'Damn this girl is great!' spoke Gohan in his mind.

"Well, see you at school tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, Gohan."

And the half-Saiyan was gone.

'I'll never get enough of that boy.'

* * *

Reviews would be truly appreciated :]

Harsh or nice, i don't care let me know what you think.


	2. The Anniversary

When Gohan arrived home that night he went straight to his parent's room. He was still getting used to having Goku around. He sure had missed father. Chi-Chi was the only one present in their room. Good, it was a little weird talking to his father about his situations with Videl. Gohan sat on a comfortable chair next to his mother.

"Mom?"

"Yes Gohan?"

"I really love Videl." He said smiling with every word he said.

"OH Gohan that is so sweet! I'm so glad to hear this! But why are you telling me this? I thought you teenagers didn't like to talk about your personal lives to parents."

"I know. But I just have to let someone know. Of course Videl knows, but I just have to share it with the world! I love Videl Satan!" Gohan was acting quite strangely, but what could you expect? The boy was infected with a serious disease known as love.

"Son this truly makes me happy. I don't want to spoil your moment but you should start heading to bed now. Videl can come over tomorrow of course. I'll get the food ready and the decorations done before you come home from school tomorrow. She'll love her half-year anniversary gift we've been planning for the past week."

"I know she will. Thanks a bunch mom, you're the best. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, son."

That night, Gohan could hardly sleep. He was just so happy. He giggled randomly while tossing and turning in his bed. Videl had truly stolen his heart.

Morning had arrived and Gohan had eventually fallen asleep somehow. His alarm was going off letting him know to wake up. Gohan got up, stretched his arms, and turned off his alarm. He walked to his bathroom and took a 15 minute shower. Now he was wide awake. He looked in the mirror and approved of his image. He got dressed in a short sleeve white shirt, a black vest and dark blue jeans. Red pants were too common, suddenly, he had decided months ago about his previous wardrobe. Now dressed, he grabbed his backpack and headed to the kitchen. Chi-Chi was already awake and preparing her eldest son a big breakfast. Gohan sat down in his usual seat and waited for his mother to set his plates down. When she did, he ate it all within a few minutes. He patted his belly, approving his mother's delicious cooking. He lifted himself from his chair and was now fully ready to go to school, but not before picking Videl up.

"Great breakfast, mom. I'll see you some time today. Thanks again for helping me plan all this stuff for Videl and I today. I totally appreciate it."

"No problem son. Anything for you two lovebirds! Now Gohan, before you leave," Chi-Chi said, now in a serious tone, "if you two plan on doing anything… rated R, please take care. I want grandchildren, but I also want education as your number one priority right now."

Gohan was completely red from head to toe of embarrassment.

"MOTHER! I'm not like that, please! Trust me; we've already established that we will not seal the deal until the day of our wedding!"

"Gohan I know but you never know, just promise me okay?"

"Okay mom I promise."

"Good. Now have a great day at school Gohan."

"Thanks mother."

Gohan was now flying across the skies to Videl's home. When he reached his destination, he saw that Videl was already outside waiting for him. She was wearing a tight, short sleeved red shirt with ripped jeans that fit her figure very well, in Gohan's opinion, and with black flats. Lately Videl was trying her best to dress better. Having a boyfriend really changes a girl. She wanted to look her best for him. Her short hair was also changing, it was now shoulder length.

"You look great baby."

"Thanks. Not bad yourself stud. Ready for school?"

"Yup. But wait." Gohan pulled out a gift from his backpack and gave it to Videl along with a kiss. "Happy anniversary Videl."

"Oh Gohan. It's beautiful," she said grabbing a gleaming diamond bracelet. "Don't think I forgot. Here's your gift." She said pulling out a gift of her own.

Gohan unwrapped his present and saw that it was a scrap book that had the words 'Gohan & Videl: 6 Months of Love' embed on the cover. It contained all the pictures Videl could capture of the two during their six months together.

"Videl, I'm speechless. It's great I love it!" he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her romantically.

Videl had to break apart from him because school was about to begin.

"Come on we have to hurry school starts in 5 minutes."

"Okay."

And with that, Videl and Gohan were off to Orange Star High.

It seemed that nothing could come between these two, especially today. It was pretty obvious to everyone. The two were now in class and not even that could tear them apart. They held hands and shared kisses when they could. Their teacher had to keep turning around to make sure they would stop their public displays of affection. School was now over and Videl and Gohan were now once again hand in hand. They were now outside in the roof of their school.

"Hey, want to come over to my house right now? I don't think anyone will be home for a long time, my family is out with Bulma's family for the day. We can watch a couple of movies."

"Sure let me just let my dad know," Videl said grabbing her cell phone from her pocket.

"Daddy? I'm going to be at Gohan's house for a bit okay? Yes daddy I know. No, dad. DAD!!! Goodbye daddy!"

"Shall we go now my love?" asked Gohan.

"We shall."

Gohan grabbed Videl's hand as they levitated from the ground and flew across Hercule City all the way to the Son residence. Gohan grabbed his key from his pocket and opened the door to his home. It was pitch black. He turned on the light and saw that his mother had done what she said she would. Mission accomplished.

"Gohan. You shouldn't have," said Videl in a low tone.

"Oh don't worry, I'll admit I had help from my mother, but it was all my idea."

"Thank you, Gohan."

"Hey it's not problem babe. Now come on let's eat, you'll love my mom's roast." He said as he pulled Videl's chair out for her.

They enjoyed their romantic dinner together and shared laughs and stories of their short but love-filled relationship. It was the greatest moment by far for the two.

They were now done with their meal and now Gohan led Videl to the living room where a cozy looking blanket was set for them to lay on.

"Wow Gohan this must've taken a while to plan huh?"

"Yeah, kind of. This is actually why I didn't come to your house last time; I was busy planning this stuff out with my mom, I apologize again."

"No don't apologize I completely understand now. I still can't believe you did this all just for me."

"Don't worry Videl I did this for us. You are just the greatest thing that has ever come into my life."

"Oh Gohan, shut up and just kiss me."

Without hesitation the hormone driven teens were now locking lips like the day before only this time it was more passionate. If that was even possible.


	3. Damn Those Hormones

Suddenly Videl's legs were now around Gohan's waist. He was standing up now and was carrying her to his room.

Were things really getting that hot? Oh yes.

He set her down on his bed and got in bed with her making out like crazy. He just couldn't keep his hand off of her. Their hands were all over each other, it was getting harder for them to keep their clothes on. Now Videl's hands were on Gohan's pants, attempting to remove them. She unbuttoned them and now she was aiming for his shirt and removed it. Gohan was now only in his boxer briefs. Now Gohan was removing Videl's clothes leaving her in her undergarments as well.

The couple was now half naked in bed making out, something was bound to happen. Gohan stopped as he walked out of the bed and noticed that there was a small item on top of his dresser. His mother knew what was going to happen after all. He unwrapped the item and read the instructions. Was he really going to do it? Was today the day he was going to seal the deal?

Gohan went back to bed with Videl and got under the covers. They both removed what ever article of clothing was left.

Gohan was a nervous wreck. His palms were sweating and he couldn't stop shaking.

"Videl? Do you think we're ready?"

"Gohan, I love you. I'm ready if you are. As long as I know that you truly love me too."

"Of course I love you too Videl."

"Then I'm ready Son Gohan."

One hour passed and Gohan and Videl were now putting their clothes back on. It was an experience they would both never forget. It was heaven on earth.

Now, fully dressed, Gohan walked towards Videl and kissed her tenderly. She returned the favor with a kiss of her own.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Gohan of course I am. I love you and if you're in love you're allowed to do whatever you want with your loved one."

"Good because I wouldn't want you to feel awkward around me after this."

"Don't worry nothing will change. I promise. Now, let's continue our anniversary."

"Okay, how about a walk in the park?"

"That sounds awesome, let's go!"

Gohan and Videl flew into Hercule City and landed on a spot where no one could see. They made their way to Orange Star Park and began to walk, hand in hand.

The next day, Gohan awoke later than usual since it was Saturday. He always enjoyed the weekend; more time for Videl and less for school. He made his usual routine to the bathroom and showered. Today he wore a navy t-shirt with faded jeans and white shoes.

Strangely, he didn't feel hungry this morning, so he skipped breakfast. He walked up to his mother for her kiss however.

"Good morning mom."

"Morning son, how was yesterday?"

"It was great mom, thanks again for everything I appreciate it so much."

"No problem Gohan, anything for you and Videl."

There was silence for a moment.

"Gohan?"

"Yes?"

"I notice something was missing from your room. Something I left for you."

Eek! "Ehh… Umm… about that… umm. Look mom I know I told you I would wait but you have to hear me out. It was just so … Gah I don't even want to talk about this with you. Look you know what happened and there is no need to go into details."

"I know son. As long as you were safe I'm okay with it."

"Thanks for understanding. Now, I have plans with my friends. I'll be back around dinner time okay?"

"Have fun Gohan."

And so, Gohan was off the ground and heading toward Hercule City once again. He made his way to the local mall where Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner would be awaiting for his arrival.

Who invites Sharpner, anyway? Doesn't everyone hate him? Oh well.


	4. Prom Shopping

"Finally you're here, what took you so long?" asked Videl to Gohan.

"Sorry, I was talking to my mom about some stuff. Anyway, what are we here for again?"

"We told you, prom is coming up in two months and Videl and I need to buy our dresses while you and Sharpner need to get fitted for your tuxedos," explained the young blonde, Erasa.

"Oh right. What's prom?" Gohan asked totally clueless.

"It's a dance for all seniors at school. Kind of like a 'Hey here's this dance we are throwing for you, hope you have a great future now leave our school already' that is planned by some juniors and staff from the school," said Sharpner.

"Wow Sharpner actually had to explain something to Gohan, I guess there really is a first time for everything," Videl said quite surprised.

"Okay we have to focus. We're already running out of time for our outfits so we have to hurry. Videl and I will be looking for dresses and you two will look for tuxes. We'll meet down here in an hour and a half. Got it?"

"Got it," said the group in union.

With that, the girls headed together in every store possible looking for their ideal dress. Videl was starting to get accustomed to finding things that were girly so she didn't have to have Erasa's opinion for everything. An hour later Erasa had found her dress. It was a beautiful strapless aqua dress that was knee length and had sequence on the upper part. Videl was just ready to quit when she finally saw it. It was perfect. She found a strapless ruby dress that had a few ruffles on the bottom and it was made of a beautiful silk material. The girls were satisfied with their findings and made there way to the lower level of the mall to meet the guys later.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Sharpner had just finished getting fitted for their tuxes and were told that they would be ready in three weeks. The two left the store and also made there way to the lower level. They spotted Erasa and Videl and joined them.

"So what's up next?" asked Videl.

"Well, Sharpner and I have plans so you and Gohan can do whatever you want from here. See you two later," she said as she waved off to her friends.

"Bye."

"So what do you feel like doing?" asked Gohan kindly.

"How about we go to my house today?" suggested Videl.

"Sure let's go."

And the duo was off to the Satan mansion. They arrived and Videl gave her father a kiss on the cheek and Gohan shook his hand. He was ashamed. He had just given his future father-in-law his word that he would not seal the deal with his daughter until their wedding and here he was standing in front of him as a liar. What he doesn't know won't hurt him right? Now Gohan and Videl were sitting on Videl's bed just as they were a few days before.

"What now?" asked the half-Saiyan.

"You know Gohan; I'm actually really tired I'm going to take a nap. You can watch TV or whatever but I'll be sleeping."

"That's okay; I'm actually pretty tired too. I never knew that shopping could be so tiring maybe because it was boring standing there with all these people trying to measure every part of your body."

The two shared a laugh before falling asleep in Videl's bed. Gohan put his arms around Videl and fell fast asleep.

It was now 5 o'clock and Gohan had woken up. He got up from his girlfriend's bed and saw that she was still asleep. He decided not to wake her up.

'Gosh, she's so beautiful even when she's asleep,' he said in his thoughts.

Dinner time was soon about to begin at the Son residence so Gohan was getting ready to leave. He looked for a sheet of paper and a pen to leave Videl a note saying that he had to leave before dinner and decided not to wake her up. He found what he was looking for and before he left he walked to Videl's side of the bed and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

'Sleep well. I love you.'

Gohan left Videl's room and was heading outside when he saw Mr. Satan.

"Hey there, sir. I was just about to leave; Videl is taking a nap and I decided not to wake her up."

"That's great boy. See you around."

"Bye," said Gohan as he made his way out of the huge mansion.

When he arrived to his home, his family was just about to sit down to enjoy the meal Chi-Chi had prepared. Gohan loved food, but nothing could compare to his mother's cooking. It was simply perfection. He ate about 10 plates before he got full and decided to go to his room to finish some homework he had to finish from Friday. As soon as he entered his room his telephone rang.

"Hello?" answered Gohan, "Hey Videl, what's up? Oh I just finished eating, how about you? Yeah you were sound asleep I didn't want to wake you up. You're just going to go back to sleep? Okay then, goodnight. I love you too. See you tomorrow."

It seemed weird to Gohan that Videl was so sleepy suddenly. She was usually very energetic. Was she trying to avoid him after what happened yesterday? No, that couldn't be it she already said it was fine with her. So he just let the thought float away and he began to work on his late assignments.

* * *

-Please Review =)


	5. Sweet Surprise I Could Get Used To

[[One month and two weeks later.]]

It was another morning at Orange Star High. Gohan was in class with his buddies but, once again, Videl Satan was absent. She had been missing a lot of days lately yet she didn't mention why to Gohan. He just assumed it was a girl thing. The days always sucked for Gohan when Videl was gone, it made the day seem slower.

That same day, Gohan's teacher asked him to take Videl's missing assignments to her. So after school Gohan went straight to Videl's home.

"Hey Videl! Boy, you don't look so well, what's wrong?"

"Hey Gohan. Nothing I've just been throwing up a lot lately. It's nothing. What do you have in your hand?"

"Oh it's your make up work. The teacher asked me to give it to you since you've been gone for a while."

"Thanks baby. Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I think I'm going to lie down again I feel a little dizzy."

"That's fine, you need your rest. Call me later if you have the energy okay?"

"I will. Goodbye. I love you."

"I do too."

Soon Gohan was in the air again, heading to his home.

'I wonder what could be wrong with her. ..'

[[Back at Videl's House.]]

"Videl, you can't be serious about this. I just fail to believe it!" said a still-in-shock Erasa.

"Look I'm the one who should be scared shitless okay? Now just give me that and we'll wait a couple of minutes. This is so nerve-wrecking," said Videl who had lied to Gohan about feeling dizzy. She just wasn't ready to tell him that she thought she was… well, pregnant.

"While we wait, tell me everything," asked Erasa. Videl had told her best friend everything, but she didn't tell her about this "pregnancy" theory.

"Okay it started off with me feeling so tired lately. I would take naps whenever I could. Then I would get morning sickness, which is why I haven't been going to school lately. Also, I've been late for about a month. I've been late before but not this late. I'm worried Erasa." Videl was a strong girl, but everyone has their fears, right?

"By the things you tell me Videl, I'm sorry but I think you just might be."

"I know, I know! Ugh what am I going to do? Daddy will be pissed off, the media will report it all over, I might have to leave school. The worst is Gohan. He doesn't deserve this. He's so innocent. He deserves a far better future than this. He still has college and becoming the scholar his mother has always wanted him to be. Instead, we're going to spend the rest of our lives being teenaged parents raising this kid. Oh my gosh. What if he turns out to be the type of baby daddy that says he's not the father? We'll have to be on some type of talk show where we go live to see if Gohan is really the father of this kid and get all these tests done! Erasa help!"

"Chill out girl! Look. You're not even sure. Also, Gohan is beyond innocent. He would never deny any of this, trust me. He'll love you no matter what Videl. And I will too. I'll be there for you whenever you need me."

"Thank you so much, Erasa," she said as a few tears ran down her cheek.

Forty five minutes passed and Videl and Erasa headed to Videl's restroom. They picked up the pregnancy test. There was no surprise in either of them when they saw the results. All Videl could do was slowly drag herself down to her knees and look down at the floor ashamed. She didn't even cry. Too many thoughts consumed her.

"I'm sorry Videl. When do you plan on letting everyone know?"

"Whenever this child comes out maybe."

"That's ridiculous. Come on you have to think about this now, I know it's so sudden but you just have to plan your stuff out."

"Okay I'll tell Gohan first. I'm not sure when though. How about prom?"

"That sounds good. It's only two weeks away and it gives you enough time to practice what you'll say. Now what about your dad?"

"I don't know I never want to tell hm. Poor daddy, he trusted us."

"This doesn't have to be a bad thing Videl. Look, you're going to have a kid. That's great I know you might think you're too young but it's too late now. You have to raise this child whether you are ready or not. So you might as well start getting used to the thought of it."

"I know it's just so sudden. Look you should leave I need some time alone right now. Thanks for coming over and for all your support. It really means a lot to me."

"No prob. I'll see you around. Call me if you need ANYTHING."

"I will."

Videl made her way to her bed to lie down. She had a lot to think about. She tried looking at the positives. Well with this baby it's kind of like a I'll-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-Gohan for sure kind of thing. Also, being a mother is something she always wanted to be, it seemed so rewarding. This whole thing didn't seem so bad now there were little positives but they were going to impact her life in a big way. They only negative things she could think of was the media, the looks everyone would give her, and just the gossip that would be going on everywhere. But she was used to that kind of thing already.

She put her arms around her belly and began to talk to her future child.

"Hey there. I guess you're the child of me and Gohan. I look forward to seeing you. I promise that no matter how young I am, I'll make sure to take care of you the best I can. I love you so much already."

She couldn't help but smile at the conversation she was having with her unborn offspring. It was getting late so she decided to call it a night. She pulled the covers over herself and slept easily.


	6. Unusual You

[[Two Weeks Later]]

It was a busy Saturday for the senior students at Orange Star High. Today was their prom night. The night where all hormone driven teens attend the prom for a while, then attend some popular persons party, then rent a hotel and do the deed. Typical prom night; nothing out of the ordinary.

Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner were all getting ready at Videl's home. The girls were getting dressed in Videl's room while the guys were getting ready in one of Mr. Satan's many rooms. In Videl's room, Erasa was already attacking Videl with questions about tonight.

"So are you guys still going to… you know?"

"I don't know Erasa! That's really personal. I know I still can, but yuck there's a baby inside me, what if he touches it? Gross. Besides I think I'm going to tell him during the prom."

"WHAT!? No. You can not. He'll go ballistic, he'll be a wreck! You have to tell him either at Sharpner's party or at the hotel Videl."

"I guess you're right. Gosh I just don't know what to do. These two weeks happened so fast I didn't see it coming. I'm ready to tell him; I'm just not ready for his reaction."

"It's like I said, he's a calm kid, and he won't beat you up or kill you or anything like that. Sure he might overreact, but what teenaged guy wouldn't if he found out that his girlfriend was pregnant the first time they even experimented with each other?"

"True. So are you ready?"  
"I sure am. Let's check on the guys."

The two friends made there way where they boys where getting dressed.

"Don't you two look spiffy?" complimented Erasa.

"Thanks, not bad yourself either ladies," replied Sharpner.

"Let's go downstairs so we can take our pictures before leaving," suggested Videl.

The set of couples walked downstairs and saw that Mr. Satan had his camera set and was ready to take the pictures.

"Hello Mr. Satan thanks again for being able to take these pictures!" said Gohan.

"No problem Gohen, anything for my Videl of course!"

"Daddy we've been through this so many times. His name is Gohan."

"Right, now come on gather around with your little friends I've got important errands to attend to."

The teenagers took about thirty pictures. They took some alone, some together, and some with just their loved ones. They were done taking pictures and Mr. Satan was now out of the room.

"Ready guys?" said Erasa.

"Ready!" the group of friends said happily. Well not all were happy. It saddened Videl to see Gohan so happy right now. Little does he know that this will be one of the last nights he will be able to have fun as a teenager.

A limo arrived moments later to take them to the hotel where the prom was to take place. The boys got out and grabbed there dates hands. They made there way into the hotel where they saw the rest of their classmates. Prom had officially begun.

[[3 hours later… (Sorry I'm starting to get writer's block :/ ) ]]

The couples were beginning to tire out. It seemed about the right time to get to Sharpner's house where he was to host his own party. Being the attention-whore that he is, he made it his priority to get up on stage and announce it to the whole school. Erasa shoved her face in her hands of embarrassment. Nonetheless, Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner were now back inside the limo where it would take them to Sharpner's house.

When they arrived a few people were outside waiting for their arrival. They seemed to be older guys who were carrying cases of beer, liquor, and all sort of things to kick off an awesome party. There were also people from the prom already there. Boy that was fast huh?

Everyone made there way inside Sharpner's party.

[[Moments later…]

Things were getting hectic already. The music was extremely loud and it turned out a couple of students had already gone to prom drunk and were now even drunker at the party. It was a mess.

Videl sat down on a couch next to Gohan, who was sipping on his soda. Her legs couldn't stop shaking. Was she really this nervous? Could Gohan tell she was nervous?

"Hey Videl? Why are you so shaky? Is something wrong?"

Oh what the—is he a mind reader now?

"Nothing is wrong Gohan! Gosh would it kill you to stop worrying about me so much?" she was only two months pregnant but it seemed those hormones were already starting to go insane. Then again Videl had always been a bit harsh at times already.

"Sorry…"

"No don't be. Look I have something really, really important to tell you but I just can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared Gohan! I don't know how you're going to react I just wish I could tell you. Maybe it'd be easier if we were somewhere else more discreet. Follow me."

Gohan and Videl made their way into Sharpner's garage. They sat on a couch that was rather worn out.

"What is it you have to tell me?"

"Okay if I'm going to tell you ever it should just be now to get it done with," she let out a sigh.

"Gohan I'm pregnant," she closed her eyes; she just couldn't bare to see his reaction.

She opened her eyes about 30 seconds later and she saw that Gohan's jaw was literally on the floor. She hugged him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Gohan you don't deserve this to happen to you I know!"

He stood still.

"But please say something to me, please!"

"Vi-Videl, are you, umm su-sure?"

"Yes… Erasa bought a pregnancy test and I took it and the results were positive."

"Oh man. Look I am just in utter shock right now. But I'm trying to calm down. I'll just say for now that this is going to be a huge setback in both our lives but no matter what I'll stick with you to raise our child. I promise."

Videl had stars in her eyes and tears ran down. She hugged him so tight.

"Oh that's all I could ever ask from you. Thank you so much Gohan I love you so much."

"Are you sure hugging me this tight is safe for the kid though?"

She released herself from him.

"Good thinking."

"How about we leave to the hotel already? It's kind of loud here and we should start talking about our future plans already."

"What? Don't you want to enjoy yourself tonight? It's going to be kind of hard having fun when you become a father."

"These 'party' things aren't my thing. Incase you haven't noticed; I'm kind of socially stupid."

"No you're not Gohan! You have made a huge change since your first day at school. I can still remember. You looked so innocent, so carefree. I wouldn't have admitted it that day, but I thought you were really cute Gohan. As you walked up those stairs to sit with us your smile was amazing. And you were so mysterious, being the Great Saiyaman, and the 'Golden Fighter' I knew it all along but I just had to see for myself that this new kid could be so mysterious. Now look at you; the father of our child. It's crazy."

"Wow I really can't believe you liked me just on my first day! I liked you too as soon as I saw you, I'll admit. Erasa was really nice to me and everything, but I just had my eyes set on you. And as far as this baby goes; there is no one in the world I would want to be carrying my child other than you. You can take my word for that Videl. Now let's leave this party and talk about our future," Gohan said with a great smile on his face.

Gohan and Videl made their way out of Sharpner's home ignoring anyone who asked why they were leaving; they would all find out in time. Not knowing if flying was safe for Videl right now, Gohan carried her gently and flew with her to the hotel they planned to stay in to talk about their future as a mother, a father, and as a happy family.

* * *

sorry if some of these things seem kinda awkward.. i'm trying to step out of my comfort zone lol

hope it's not too raunchy.

Please Review if you like it =)


	7. Shocker

"So when exactly did you find this out?" asked a Gohan who was getting the last minute details about his girlfriends sudden pregnancy.

"About 2 weeks ago. After you dropped off my missing homework, Erasa was in my room waiting for the results of the pregnancy test I took. That's why I rushed you to leave."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just Erasa."

"Oh boy how are we going to explain this to your dad? Or my mom, I don't think my dad will have a negative reaction to this. Actually, the better question is when are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know. Daddy will be the hardest to tell. I think we should get it over with him first. Your mother wants grandchildren anyway so this won't be that much bad news for her. For my father, this will be a nightmare come true."

Gohan was actually a little nervous about having to tell Mr. Satan.

"Well I'm actually ready to tell him whenever. Maybe tomorrow if you're ready, of course."

"Actually, I think I'm ready to tell everyone."

"Really?"

"Sure. The only opinion that would matter to me would be yours. If my father decides to kick me out because of this I won't care because I have you and I know you'll take care of me and our child."

"Of course I will. Okay so we'll tell both our parents tomorrow. What else is left?"

"Well the other things like school, jobs, and where we're going to live would be better to plan once the kid is born. There's not much we can do now except wait."

"True. So have you thought about any names?"

"I've thought of a few."

"What if it's a boy?" asked Gohan.

"Well I've always thought about naming my son after the father but it's up to you if you want to."

"That'd be great! Well what if it's a girl?"

"That's a hard one… I would like to name my daughter after my mother, but I just don't know."

"Videl I think naming our daughter after your mother would be a great idea. What was your mother's name?"

"Pan."

"Pan. That's a great name."

The next day Videl and Gohan had awakened in the hotel they had stayed in. They gathered their belongings and prepared to visit Mr. Satan to tell him the big news.

"You still sure you're ready to go along with this Videl?"

"I'm sure, it's better to just get it over with so he can get used to it now."

"Alright then, let's go then."

The two were off to tell the grandfather-to-be, Mr. Satan the news.

[[At Videl's House]]

"Hey daddy, are you busy?"

"No I just finished seeing a couple tapes of my excellent fights, why what do you need Videl?" asked the oblivious Mr. Satan.

"Well I was just about to tell you some really important news. Let's go to the living room to sit, Gohan is here too."

"Alright then."

They reached the living room where Gohan was already sitting on the couch. Videl sat her father down on the other side. She sat next to Gohan and held his hand.

"Daddy Gohan and I have news to tell you."

"What is it sweet pea?"

"Dad… I'm pregnant."

Mr. Satan sat solidly. It took him a couple of seconds to take in the words he had just heard.

"YOU ARE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"She's pregnant sir," said Gohan who was so ashamed.

"I know what she said you big idiot! How could you both lie to me! I trusted you! Especially you, you stupid scrawny boy. So much for waiting for your wedding day, now you won't even be alive to see the day you get married!" Mr. Satan threatened as he began to throw punches at Gohan, which had no effect on him of course.

Gohan held his arms out to stop Mr. Satan.

"Look sir I know I broke my word and I'm sorry, but Videl is pregnant and there is nothing we can do right now except give her our full support. Now please, just tell Videl you are going to be there for her."

"Absolutely not! If the two of you are so fine about this then you can just find yourselves somewhere to live alone! Now Videl, grab your things and start packing and find yourself somewhere to live because I will not tolerate my daughter who lied to me living in the same home as me!"

Videl and Gohan were in utter shock. Mr. Satan was a big goof but they soon saw that he wasn't all games when it came to Videl. They said nothing to him as they went to Videl's room to gather her things.

After they were done Videl sat on her bed with a heartbreaking look.

"I'm sorry Videl. I'm sure he's not mad at you; it's just that the news was so unexpected to him. Come on cheer up I hate seeing you so sad. You can come live with me; I know my mother and father won't mind. We also have to go tell them now, come on let's go."

Videl let out a big sigh and let Gohan carry her and her belongings all the way outside. Then they were off to Gohan's home.

When he arrived he left Videl's belongings outside incase his mother didn't take the news so well either. Gohan entered his home with Videl next to him. He found his mother and father in the kitchen and went up to them.

"Hey mom and dad. Can I have a word with you two?"

"Sure Gohan," the two couple said jointly.

Gohan, Videl, Goku, and Chi-Chi sat in the living room. This time Gohan held Videl's hand as he began to speak to his parents.

"Mom, dad, I don't know how to explain this to you so I'm just going to come out with it…" Gohan hesitated for a while, "Videl is p-pregnant."

"What!? Oh Gohan this is great!"

Gohan and Videl looked at each other with the same shocking look.

"It is?" Gohan asked.

"Well it sure will be a huge delay for your educational life, but what can we do if she's already pregnant with my grandchild?"

"Congratulations son! I'm really proud of you, no matter how young the two of you are," Goku said.

"Thanks dad, it really means a lot to me. Now there's something else. Videl's dad didn't take the news so well. He kicked Videl out of her home. Is it okay if she lives with us?"

"Of course! That is a great plan; I can take care of her during the entire pregnancy! Goku can even build you two a home next to ours too. This is going to be such a great experience." Chi-Chi seemed to be taking the news very lightly.

Gohan and Videl were very happy to know that Chi-Chi and Goku were so supportive of this. Gohan went outside to gather Videl's belongings and quickly put them in his room. Videl unzipped a few of her luggage and began to put her things where she could in Gohan's room.

Two hours passed and she seemed to fit a good amount of her belongings with ease. It was now ten o' clock and there was school tomorrow so Gohan and Videl began to get ready to go to bed. This was the beginning of a new chapter for the two. Let's see how it goes.

* * *

Review, please (:


	8. Who'd Have Known?

Chapter 8 took a while because i wasn't really focusing on this at the moment.

But i'm currently on Spring Break so this is my main thing right now :)

Hope you guys are still enjoying this.

Please Review!

And...............

Here is Chapter 8!

* * *

That night, Videl awoke suddenly. She had been having trouble sleeping; her thoughts distracted her concentration on sleeping. She tossed and turned until she heard Gohan waking up.

"Gohan are you awake?" Videl asked.

"I am now," Gohan responded, a little annoyed. Gohan was always at ease; but if you bothered him sleeping, that could change instantly.

"Sorry. I've just been thinking a lot and I can't sleep."

"What's on your mind?" suddenly he remembered how important his girlfriend was.

"Just my dad. I'm still amazed that he kicked me out. I'm such a failure," she frowned.

"Stop it Videl. You are not a failure, in fact, he is the failure. He accepts all this fame and fortune from strangers, even thought he knows it doesn't belong to him; but he can't accept his daughter being pregnant—and he kicks her our!? Forget it Videl. Look I don't know if this will help but all I can say now is that I love you. I always will. Now try to get some sleep, getting little sleep could be harmful to the baby."

"Thank you so much Gohan. I really do love you."

Gohan couldn't reply to this because he was already fast asleep. Videl smiled and put her arms around Gohan. She gave him a light kiss, and eventually the two parents-to-be slept with a smile on their faces.

Morning had arrived and Gohan was startled at the sight of his entire family in his room with Chi-chi taking pictures.

"Mom, what are you doing!?"

"Oh I just couldn't help it; I came up here to wake you two up and I saw how adorable you looked together sleeping! I just had to call everyone to see and take pictures."

"Well that's great, but if you don't mind, Videl and I have to start getting ready for school."

"Alright then, I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast."

Chi-Chi had left the room and Gohan walked over to Videl's side of the bed to wake her up.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Good morning. I'm a little tired, but I'm good. What time is it?"

"Its 7:00 we should start getting ready for school. Are you planning to go today?"

"Sure there's only a few more weeks left until graduation."

"Right well I'm going to hop in the shower I won't take long."

Ten minutes passed and Gohan came out of the shower fully dressed already with his hair in perfect place as always.

"Your turn, I tried not to use too much hot water."

"Thanks."

Gohan made his way downstairs to begin eating his breakfast and wait for Videl.

Forty minutes passed and Videl was now in the kitchen joining Chi-Chi and Gohan. Gohan had just finished his big breakfast and Chi-Chi was now sitting down resting.

"Good morning Videl would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure Mrs. Son."

Chi-Chi prepared a plate for her and set it on the table. Videl ate it slowly.

When she was finished she got up and placed her plate in the sink and grabbed her backpack.

"Well mom we're off to school. See you later. Bye!"

"Goodbye you two, have a great day!"

"Thank you," the two said in union.

[[At School]]

Gohan and Videl went their separate ways for now because they knew they would have to explain their sudden disappearance at Sharpner's party.

Videl walked towards Videl empty handed since Gohan had taken her books for her (he was very paranoid about anything dangerous happening to the baby). She gave Erasa a smile and automatically began speaking knowing what she wanted to hear out of her.

"Okay so I told him. He is very shocked but very ecstatic, which is the best part. We even decided to tell my father yesterday, which is the worst part. He totally went crazy! He was so angry he decided to kick me out. So for now I am living with Gohan and his family until his father builds us a home. It's not so bad I suppose."

"Gosh Videl you truly are a strong person. I would've died if my father was that disappointed in me."

"Don't call me strong. I started crying last night but thankfully Gohan told me something that will help me get through the rest of this without fear. He's the strong one."

"Well your life seems pretty hectic right now, but on matter what I'll always be here for you so don't hesitate to call me up if you need anything at all whatsoever. Oh and give me Gohan's address incase I'll need to visit you two anytime."

Videl wrote her new address on a small paper and handed it to her best friend.

"Alright well I have to get to my locker before class starts, let's go."

[[Meanwhile with Gohan and Sharpner]]

"So bro what happened between you and Videl that night? I know I was totally out of it but I'm sure you two left pretty damn early what was up with that?"

"Well I'm sure Erasa told you already that Videl and I are – um kind of expecting a kid, right?"

"WHAT!? No way! When—What in the world?"

"Surprise? Yeah, man it's pretty surprising to us too. So that's basically why we left your party. It was the first time she told me so we left early to the hotel to talk about what we're going to plan to do, you know."

"Yeah I see what you mean. So how many months is she?"

"I don't know I'm pretty sure it's almost three."

"Wow Gohan I never thought this would happen to you—bummer."

"It doesn't have to be that way. I can see it as a blessing. Having a kid—that's one of the greatest gifts you can receive."

"Maybe if you're older and plan it out—I'm not trying to bash you Gohan, but I'm just letting you realize that this isn't going to be all easy. It's going to be pretty harsh."

"I know. I'm just not ready to look at the negative side of this. Raising a kid at this age will sure as heck not be easy, but I'm prepared for it. I know I am."

"Look man I know you and I aren't exactly the greatest of pals, but I'll admit you're an awesome kid and I got your back whenever you need it dude. You're going to be a great dad. Trust me."


	9. If We're Not in it Together

[[Four Weeks Later]]

It was another Friday morning. Gohan and Videl were now awakening for their final day at Orange Star High. That's right, today was their last day at school forever. And tonight would be their graduation ceremony.

"Videl have you seen my favorite jeans? I can't find them anywhere."

"Are you sure you didn't leave them outside drying?"

"…Oops. Guess I left them out there all day yesterday huh?"

Videl chuckled at her boyfriend's silly antics. She was already fully dressed in a purple top that fit her well and was up to her thighs with leggings and flats. She was now three months pregnant and her stomach was starting to become noticeable enough.

Gohan now walked in his room with his favorite pair of dark jeans on and a navy shirt. He stared at Videl for a moment.

"What?" asked Videl.

"Nothing you just look beautiful." Gohan said with a smile.

"You're so sweet. Thank you." She walked up to Gohan and gave him a hug.

"Well today is our last day I want it over with now so let's go!"

"Alright then."

The two were now off hand in hand in the sky to end their high school years.

Today was a pretty pointless day to come to school since there was now educational type of thing going on with it being the last day of school and all. But Chi-Chi would not allow the two to miss any day of school. So Gohan and Videl came anyway.

"Hey Erasa and Sharpner." Gohan and Videl greeted their friends.

"Hey Gohan, Videl." They replied.

"Wow I'm surprised you two came today."

"Well we knew that you guys would show up and we didn't want to leave you alone today. Well we were actually thinking about just skipping out the whole day. What's the purpose of being here anyway?"

"I don't know I've never skipped out school." Gohan said nervously.

"Trust me you won't get caught. And what can they do? There won't be school on Monday, or forever for that matter."

"What do you think Videl?"

"I think we should get the heck out of here and do something fun!"

"Alright then Sharpner, let's get out of here."

The four teenagers were now walking away from their high school and now making their way inside Sharpner's red convertible.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Sharpner.

"How about we just head out of the town and chill out somewhere?" suggested Erasa.

"Sounds great!" said Gohan.

"Alright then let's get out of here!" said Sharpner as he sped out of Hercule City.

It was about an hour later that the gang stopped and walked to an empty park nearby. They each sat on a swing and began to converse.

"So Videl how's the pregnancy going?" asked a curious Erasa.

"It's not too bad but who knows if that will change in the next 6 months."

"Do you know what it's going to be yet?"

"No Gohan and I are going to the doctor in about two weeks for the first sonogram. I'm so excited!"

"Oh gosh me too! You'll have to call me; maybe I can go with you two."

"That'd be great I'll let you know."

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Gohan interrupted.

"Well I heard Reiko was going to have a "small get together" after graduation. Maybe we should all go and see what the fuss is about" Sharpner said.

"Reiko? Wasn't that guy a big loser?"

"Turns out he is about the most alcoholic you'll ever meet. Who would've known that such a quiet guy would be filled with drugs and alcohol?"

"It's always the quiet ones," the group said and shared a laughter.

Hours passed and the group still hadn't run out of words. They could continue a conversation for hours. It was soon time to go home and get ready for graduation.

"Stop it mom, you're embarrassing me!" complained Gohan.

"Nonsense Gohan I bet all of your friend's parents are doing the same thing right now!" responded Chi-Chi as she took another picture of her son in his graduation attire.

Videl sat on their couch in her graduation gown watching as Gohan was getting his pictures taken. She wished she could still have a family to take pictures of her.

"Videl what are you doing there all by yourself?" asked Goku.

It didn't click to Videl that Gohan's father was speaking to her, which felt strange.

"Oh I don't know I'm just waiting for Chi-Chi to finish taking pictures of Gohan."

"Why don't you go in with them? I'm sure Chi-Chi won't mind taking pictures of you too."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be; come on let's go," he said as he helped her up from the couch and led her where Gohan and Chi-Chi were.

"Hey Chi, how about a couple of shots of Videl too?" suggested Goku.

"Videl how could I have forgotten of course come on stand next to Gohan!"

Videl did as she was instructed and stood next to Gohan.

"Oh come on I know you two love each other more than that. Hug each other or something these pictures are going to be hanging around the house so you better like them!"

The two looked at each other a little shy. Sure they were in love but they weren't too used to having their relationship acknowledged by others. But they forgot all their thoughts and posed in a very adorable looking hug. It was picture perfect.

"Great! I'm sure these will come out beautiful. Now let's go before we run behind schedule. Are you two ready?" Chichi asked Gohan and Videl.

"Yup." The two said.

"Alright then Goku do the honor."

Gohan, Chichi, and Videl linked arms as they all held onto Goku. He used his instant transmission to take them to Orange Star High where Gohan and Videl's graduation ceremony was about to begin.

[[At Orange Star High]]

Gohan and Videl separated from Goku and Chichi and went on to see their friends.

"Hey guys, again," said Videl.

"Hey," said Sharpner.

"Gosh this whole thing is so nerve wrecking I just want it to be over with."

"Same here," Erasa said.

"By the way, have you guys seen my dad anywhere?"

"Well there is a big crowd by the soda machine over there I'm guessing he's there."

"I'm guessing that too."

With that said, Mr. Satan himself was pushing his way out of the crowd and when he spotted Videl he stopped. He was ready to talk to his daughter.

"Videl!" called out Mr. Satan.

"I better go check to see what he has to say," Videl told her friends.

"Alright Videl but remember no matter what he says remember that I love you, okay?"

"I know Gohan."

Videl walked off and made her way to her father.

"What do you want?"

"I—I just wanted to apologize. I know the way I reacted was beyond unnecessary. But you have to see it the way I saw it Videl! My daughter—who I trusted in – deceived me! I even trusted Gohan! You know how hard it is to trust you with boys. I did it and look what happened; you got pregnant. But that doesn't matter, what's done is done. I accept you, Gohan, and this child. You can come home if you want."

"Daddy that really means a lot, but I don't know Gohan's family has already let me stay with them and if I just left them now it would seem really disrespectful."

"Well how about I buy you two your own home. It's the least I could do."

"Gohan's father is already beginning on that but if you buy one now it would save him a lot of trouble. I accept your offer dad."

"I knew you would. Now, you've got a graduation to get over with."

"Right, I'll see you later daddy."

"Goodbye Videl."

* * *

"What did your dad want?" asked Gohan.

"He just apologized and said we could move in if we wanted to."

"Well I said it would be rude to just accept your mother's invitation to let me stay and then just leave her so he said he would buy us a home instead. And I accepted."

"Videl how could you do that? Your father just throws in a few words of pity and he offers you this huge gift and you accept it like nothing?"

"Well he's my dad Gohan and this house, we could really need it!"

"What's wrong with my dad building us one? Is it not good enough for you?"

"It's not that! I just wanted to save your father some trouble by accepting one from my father. What is with you Gohan? This is my dad I know he didn't mean what he said and I know he is sorry."

"I just think its stupid how you so quickly forgave him and accept his little gifts!"

"Well I couldn't turn down something that we and our future child could really need later on! You know what forget it I'm out don't speak to me Gohan."

"I'll have no problem with that!"

The two went opposite ways and walked off without a goodbye. Though they did have to sit in alphabetical order by last name during the ceremony, they still didn't speak to each other or even exchange a look. They shared nothing except the same irritated look. They were truly upset at this moment.

Will they be able to set their opinions aside for the sake of their little one?

* * *

Uh-Oh! Hehe.. Leave Reviews :) idunno how i'm going with this so a little advice can truly help me!

THanks for reading! ;D


	10. I Feel A Little Better Than I Did Before

Despite the fact that Gohan and Videl were currently not speaking to each other they were still though, talking to their friends Sharpner and Erasa. So they had no choice but to sit next to each other once again in Sharpner's red car. They were on their way to celebrate their graduation at Reiko's house.

'Videl can't ruin all of my night. I'm going to have as much fun as I can tonight I don't care what she has to say,' Gohan said in his thoughts.

'Forget Gohan; he thinks he can tell me how I should take care of this whole thing with my dad then he must be on something. I can make my own decisions and he'll just have to put up with it,' Videl was also thinking.

The group arrived at Reiko's house which was already packed with the same people from the graduation. As Gohan and Videl got out they both slammed their doors.

"Look you two, just because you're having a little fit right now it doesn't mean you can take it out on Sharpner's car. Now we're here to have fun so whatever it is you two are so bothered about forget it please. You're expecting a kid now stop acting like one yourselves." Erasa was starting to get ticked about this whole situation.

The couple looked at each other for awhile but Videl's mood got the best of her and she made an angry face at Gohan. She walked off with Erasa and went inside the party without saying a word to Gohan.

Gohan stood there angered. But he let it go and remembered that he was here to have fun no matter what he actually felt. He and Sharpner were now entering the party.

A few hours and drinks passed yet still Gohan and Videl were nowhere near each other. Videl was still with Erasa dancing trying to have as much fun as she could knowing she couldn't consume any alcoholic drinks. She did well and was still enjoying herself. Gohan and Sharpner on the other hand were in Reiko's basement with another group of guys playing drinking games. They too were also having a great time. Erasa grabbed on to Videl and led her outside to a quieter place.

"Okay Videl I know you're not talking to your boyfriend but I'm talking to mine. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go find him so I can also spend time with him."

"No you can't leave me! He'll be with Gohan for sure and I don't want to see him!"

"One hour has been long enough. I'm sorry Videl but you and Gohan will just have to settle stuff out right now."

"Fine I see how it is. Have fun, and I'm not saying it in a rude way. I mean it, okay? So at least one of us will have fun."

"Trust me you'll have fun tonight if you just work things out with Gohan."

Erasa now walked off in search of Sharpner. She made her way past a swarm of people asking if they had seen him. One told her that he was in the basement with Gohan. She then walked down the stairs of the basement and saw the two there.

"Hey you two how's it going?" asked Erasa.

"Pretty fun right Gohan? Where's Videl?"

"She didn't want to follow me. I don't know where she is by now."

"What!? Erasa how could you leave my pregnant girlfriend alone with a bunch of messed up teenagers!?"

"I'm sorry Gohan I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously not!"

He was upset at Erasa but more worried about Videl. He began running up the steps of the basement and was now back in the scene where all the other former students were enjoying themselves. He stopped to think.

'Wait I forgot I'm mad at Videl. Let her be alone Gohan. Who am I kidding? I can't stay mad at her I love her too much!' his train of thought was lost as he started running again to find Videl. He entered every room he saw but no luck. He tried to sense her energy but there were too many people. It was becoming useless so he sat down on a couch in the living room. He didn't even notice that Videl was the one next to him.

"Videl I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Really?"

"Yes I—I jut wanted to say—"

"I'm sorry!" the two exclaimed at the same time. Then they shared a laugh that they had so desperately needed to hear.

"Videl I should be the only one saying sorry. I know how much you love your father because I love my father too. You can't stay mad at them forever and I understand that your acceptance of his apology was nothing bad like I thought it was. As far as the whole him buying us a house thing; I can't say I approve of it but I can live with it if it makes you happy."

"I wasn't sure about the house thing either Gohan but at the time I just couldn't refuse that offer. We really will need a home and I was just thinking about saving your dad some trouble."

"Videl please my father is practically the strongest man in the world and you think building a home for us would be a challenge for him?"

"I really wasn't thinking at the time baby."

"Well I'm ready to put this aside and again I'm sorry. Now, let's have some fun!" Gohan said as he held out his hand for Videl to grab onto as he led her to a room where the rest of the former students of Orange Star High were also dancing.

The night just got better since these two were together.

It was now 3 in the morning and people were beginning to leave the party. Sharpner and Erasa appeared from out of a room and they soon spotted Gohan and Videl asleep on a couch. Videl was laying on Gohan while Gohan was sitting sleeping holding Videl's pregnant stomach. It was definitely a cute sight. Sharpner poked Gohan on his sides and he began to giggle.

"Ha what—who is it?" asked a dazed off Gohan.

"It's me Sharpner. Listen Gohan we gotta go it's getting late and people are starting to leave anyway. Wake Videl up will you?"

"Sure thing. Videl wake up sweetie, we have to go now."

"Gohan? What time is it?"

"It's 3 Videl."

"Oh alright; boy am I tired."

"Me too I'm so ready to go home. Let's go guys."

The group looked around to find Reiko and thank him for the great time but when they found him he was passed out next to the pool. Damn those quiet ones sure now how to have a good time huh?

* * *


	11. Mr Satan's Change of Heart

Gosh would it kill at least one of you to just leave ONE review?

It's kinda losing my motivation :/

So if this chapter sucks then you know why.

* * *

[[One Month Later]]

"Videl wake up. Today's the day we find out what we're going to have!" Gohan said as he tried to wake Videl up. All she wanted to do was stay up all night and sleep all day. It was starting to get hectic for Gohan.

"Gohan can't we do it some other day? I'm really tired," Videl whined.

"No it can't be another day! I want to know what we're going to have! Now hurry up and get dressed we're going today."

"Oh alright let me shower and get dressed."

"Please don't take long we only have an hour."

"I won't take long Gohan."

Those words however were false since Gohan and Videl were now running ten minutes late.

"I don't understand why you would decide to fall asleep in the tub Videl."

"Hey I was really tired Gohan. I didn't want to do anything but sleep."

"Well you have to do something about these sleepless nights. It can't be healthy."

"Humph."

"Well we're here! Aren't you excited?"

"More like sleepy."

"Next time, think about sleeping at night instead of the day and you won't be so sleepy sweetie."

"I will deeply consider your words oh wise one."

"Come on let's go!" Gohan was super excited about today; he couldn't wait to find out what his baby was going to be.

Videl on the other hand wasn't so excited. Don't get it wrong, she was excited to find out about her baby too, but she knew whichever doctor she got would go straight to the press after the sonogram and give the scoop to whichever tabloid magazine or television station offered the most money.

"Satan and Son," called out a woman from behind a desk.

"Here!" yelled out Gohan still ecstatic.

"Room number 406 sir. Dr. Doctor is waiting for you two."

"Dr. Doctor? Boy that's funny hehe."

Videl and Gohan walked to the said room hand in hand. Videl could feel Gohan's hand sweat. He was truly nervous and excited about today. They entered the room where a short old man greeted them. He instructed Videl to lay down on her back and wait for him to come back with his materials.

"How are you feeling Videl?"

"I'm pretty nervous. How about you?"

"Do you really have to ask?" he chuckled.

Soon the doctor came back and began doing the basic procedures of a sonogram. Soon an image appeared on a small screen. Gohan's mouth widened; he couldn't believe he was seeing his child for the first time. He was truly taken away.

"It's beautiful," Gohan said in admiration.

"She, Mr. Son and Ms. Satan, congratulations your baby is going to be a girl."

"Wow. My daughter isn't even born yet and she's already so beautiful; just like her mother."

Videl's eyes began to tear. She was so happy to be having a daughter. But she was even happier that Gohan was going to be the father. He really was the greatest father and boyfriend already.

Videl rose and cleaned herself off. She spoke to the doctor more about her pregnancy and then thanked him. Gohan and Videl were now on their way out of the doctors and were now back in the car that Mr. Satan had given them. They stayed in the car for a moment and started talking.

"Did you hear that Videl? We're going to have a baby girl!"

"I know I'm so excited Gohan!"

"I am too but wait until my mom hears this! She's going to go crazy with joy."

"We better be going soon then I know she's more nervous then we were a few hours ago and if we keep her waiting any longer she'll be on her way over here just to find out what's going on."

"You're right. Well let's go home then!" Gohan gave Videl a light kiss and started the engine and was now on his way to his home.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"Mom what's wrong!?" Goten said as he came running into his parent's room to find Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, and Videl all in the same room.

"Hey Goten! Great news; you're going to be an uncle to your little niece!"

"Oh boy! What's a niece?"

"It means your brother's daughter," Goku explained. "This is going to be great! I can't wait to see how strong she is going to be!"

"Goku! It doesn't matter how strong she can or will be. She is not going to be a fighter. I'm tired of everyone being so strong and only caring about fighting. This little one won't fall into that path. By the way, what is her name going to be?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Pan," Videl said, "it was my mother's name."

"Pan-- such a beautiful name!"

"Thank you Mrs. Son."

"Hey Videl how about you stay here and rest, I know you've been tired all morning so you should really take a nap and I'll take care of the whole house thing myself alright?"

"Really Gohan? That would really be great thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you later then. I love you Videl sleep well!"

"I love you too. Be careful Gohan."

"I will. Bye you two," he said to his girlfriend and his daughter.

Gohan decided to fly to meet Mr. Satan at the Capsule Corp. store they were supposed to meet in to look for their potential home. It had been quite a long time since he had flied. He decided to take advantage of the chance so he went with patience.

* * *

"Well it's about time you got here Golan! I've been here for at least 30 minutes! Where is Videl?"

"It's Gohan sir. And I'm sorry for keeping you waiting I just decided to fly over here instead. I told Videl to stay home and rest since she hasn't been sleeping well lately."

"Messing with my daughter in the sleep are you!?"

"No sir! She just decides to sleep all day and stay up all night! I tell her it's bad but she just doesn't listen to me. So I just let her do it."

"Mph. Sure thing kid this must be as true as your word about not sleeping with her till your wedding day."

Gohan blushed and looked a bit ashamed.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever boy it's already happened. Now come on let's go see those houses."

"Okay."

Gohan followed Mr. Satan into the store. Immediately the man behind the counter jumped up in excitement of seeing "The World Champion" Mr. Satan. He quickly brought out a catalog that showed every house they had in stock. Together, Gohan and Mr. Satan picked out the ones that they thought would be best for Videl. They managed to find three in particular that they liked. The clerk let Gohan keep the catalog for him to show Videl as reference. They gladly left the store.

"Umm—sir? If you don't mind, would you like to have something to eat right now? I'd really like to talk to you about this whole thing. I haven't really talked to you about it."

"It's about time kid I've been waiting months for an explanation to all this. I agree to your invitation."

Gohan and Mr. Satan walked over to a humble restaurant that was a block away from the Capsule Corp. store they had previously been in. Gohan and Mr. Satan ordered their food then began to talk.

"Okay again I just want to say I'm very sorry about lying to you. It was just like—spur of the moment you know?"

Now Mr. Satan is a pretty ridiculous man; but when it comes to his daughter he sure tightens his belt up.

"I understand. I know you might think I'm nothing but angered by all this but I'm really not kid. I'll admit I am disappointed in you and Videl for lying to me. But aside from that I'm glad that Videl is going to be a mother. Being a parent is a very rewarding thing. And now Videl, my daughter, and you are going to experience the greatness of it and I'm glad about that."

"I'm really excited about it too sir. Also—speaking of daughters… Videl and I went to the doctor this morning for the sonogram."

"Really? How did that go?"

"Well it turns out we're going to have a girl!"

"Wow I'm going to be a grandfather. And I'm going to have a granddaughter too. Have you two thought about names?"

"Yes; Videl decided on naming her Pan."

"Pan… I can see why. I really am proud of her right now." Mr. Satan seemed to be acting strange since Gohan invited him to dinner.

Now their food had arrived and the two men were enjoying their meal quietly. Then Mr. Satan brought up another topic that had been circling his mind throughout this whole ordeal.

"So kid, when do you plan on proposing?"

Gohan nearly choked on his steak.

"Something wrong?" Mr. Satan asked.

"What!? Marriage? I think we're too young."

"Oh so you're old enough to have sex with my daughter?"

Gohan blushed yet again.

"That's not what I'm trying to say. Besides I don't have any kind of money for a ring, and then the whole arrangements."

"No problem I can pay for all that."

"I really wouldn't want you two. This is mine and Videl's life. I'd like to do this all on my own."

Mr. Satan sighed.

"You really are stubborn aren't you? Sometimes you just have to accept the thing others offer you. Swallow your pride for once kid. If you truly want to make my daughter happy then I suggest you let me pay for all this. Otherwise by the time you get enough money for all the wedding things, you'll also be preparing for Pan's graduation. So just please let me pay for all this."

"Gosh… I just don't know sir. I do appreciate it though but I just won't feel right about it. For now I'll keep it in my mind though trust me. And you can honestly trust me with that at least."

"Alright then. Well I better get going. I have many things to do today. Tell Videl that I love her and to come stop by the house anytime she wants. See you around Golan."

Gohan sighed.

'It's Gohan! Gohan damnit!' he spoke in his thoughts.

* * *

Just ONE damnit! Lol.


End file.
